1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens drive device for writing or reading information optically to or from a disk-shaped recording medium such as a compact disk or an optical disk and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a pickup drive device 1 for reproducing the information which has been recorded in an optical disk such as the CD or the DVD. In order to read out the information recorded in the optical disk precisely, the pickup drive device performs: a focusing control to control the distance between the information recorded face and an objective lens against the warpage or deviation of the optical disk; and a tracking control to follow and control an objective lens with respect to the eccentricity of the information track of the optical disk.
The conventional pickup device is constructed to include a lens holder and a moving unit having focusing coils, tracking coils and so on. The coils are fixed on the lens holder and are then electrically connected. The pickup device has a problem that the manufacturing works are complicated to take a long time. Moreover, the leader wires are led around in the space near the lens holder. There is another problem in that the leader wires come into contact with another member at the time of driving the lens holder so that brokage of leader wires may occur.